


Earned it (You're always worth it)

by Hamiloki, Luenor



Series: Hamiloki and Luenor's wacky writing adventures [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: (the sexy kind), Aftercare, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Rings, Dominant Obi-Wan Kenobi, Established Relationship, Facials, Hair Braiding, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mild CBT, Oral Sex, Predicament Bondage, Professor Qui-Gon, Rope Bondage, Sensation Play, Submissive Qui-Gon Jinn, Subspace, TA Obi-Wan, Temperature Play, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:35:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26125090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamiloki/pseuds/Hamiloki, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luenor/pseuds/Luenor
Summary: Downing his still almost full cup of coffee, Qui-Gon stood up, grabbed his things and left. He ignored several cheerful attempts at conversation by his colleagues and headed straight out the door for his car.As he sat down, he closed his eyes for a second to think. Tonight, he would ask for it.-Or: Qui-Gon needs to unwind. Naturally, Obi-Wan is there to help.-For QuiObi Kinkweek Day 4: Sensation Play/Cock & Ball Torture + Floating Prompt: Predicament Bondage
Relationships: Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: Hamiloki and Luenor's wacky writing adventures [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892341
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40
Collections: QuiObi Kink Week





	Earned it (You're always worth it)

**Author's Note:**

> Today, we decided to switch things up a bit. Enjoy a subby Qui (Something we really need more of, we believe).
> 
> Titel from "Earned it" by The Weekend
> 
> Have a nice day and remember: Feedback is always welcome.
> 
> \- Cheers, Hamiloki and Luenor

Qui-Gon pinched the bridge of his nose. This had to be fucking joke. 

Not only had his so called prodigy Anakin managed to blow up half his lab ‘by accident’ when he tried to ‘fix’ one of the classroom computers -Qui-Gon of course knew the boy would try giving the bloody thing some questionable upgrades but certainly did not expect a middle scale explosion in the process, thank god nobody got hurt-, no, the deadline for the correction of several papers had also been pulled forward. Additionally, his TA and boyfriend also chose this exact disaster of a day as the perfect timing for some time off.

Not that he blamed Obi-Wan, he sure deserved the break and it had been planned for weeks. No need to call and bother him with… Whatever the hell this day was. But a little moral support would have been nice for sure when he had to explain to the head of biology department why exactly his laboratory was in still smoking pieces. 

Trying to relax, he took several deep breaths only to become more stressed than he was when a chime from his laptop indicated an incoming email. With one last desperate attempt at calm, he opened it. 

Not even halfway through the text, he slammed the laptop shut with a smile that made him look close to completely losing his mind. 

That assessment actually wouldn’t be far off though. Apparently, a parent saw it necessary to complain about their child’s grades. A grown-up college student. Qui-Gon was close to screaming, someone surely was taking the piss here. Pranking him and laughing their ass off watching him. Christ, he needed to get home.

Downing his still almost full cup of coffee, Qui-Gon stood up, grabbed his things and left. He ignored several cheerful attempts at conversation by his colleagues and headed straight out the door for his car.

As he sat down, he closed his eyes for a second to think. Tonight, he would ask for it. 

~*~*~*

The drive home was mercifully not as bad as he expected, the extra work of cleaning up having delayed him enough to avoid rush-hour traffic. The monotone view of streets he saw every morning and afternoon calmed him down enough to make him think a little clearer. However, he stayed firm with his decision. 

Normally, he was the one to be in charge when it came to matters of the bedroom and he quite enjoyed it. Obi-Wan was almost even more enthusiastic, easily giving in to whatever Qui-Gon wanted of him. But recently, Qui-Gon had discovered that he also sometimes craved the loss of control and bliss coming with it that he saw in Obi-Wans eyes during their scenes. 

The both of them had talked about it in detail after one night it had just slipped out of Qui-Gon’s mouth unexpectedly. His boyfriend had been surprised, sure, but he was also very intrigued at his new discovery. After finding the correct terms for what they wanted to do and agreeing to them, Obi-Wan had given him a red ribbon. 

“Tie it somewhere around the house where I can see it, when you want me.” He had said smirking before disappearing to get ready for bed, leaving Qui-Gon a bit stunned.

Now, Qui-Gon planned on getting it as soon as he got in the door. However, his plans were disrupted when the door opened on its own accord and he was met with an arm full of handsome ginger before he had even entered the house.

“I know you texted me that you were alright several times but I’m just so glad you’re home now.” The younger man spoke, muffled by the broad shoulder of Qui-Gon’s he was pressing his face into. Stroking his boyfriend’s hair, Qui-Gon pushed him inside, assuring him that while his day was terrible, he would survive and that he could le him go now. 

“That really would be better, I suppose.” Obi-Wan replied, “Besides, dinner is almost ready.”

“I’ll just… go to the bathroom. Be back down in a bit.” Qui-Gon said to a nodding Obi-Wan and climbed the stairs to their bedroom. 

Once there, he pulled the ribbon from his bedside drawer and put it in his pocket. Additionally, he decided to ditch his dress shirt for a more comfortable sweater before he got back down to meet his boyfriend. 

Said man was currently softly singing along to the radio while getting their food to the table. He seemed busy enough to Qui-Gon that he went over to the living room door, to tie his ribbon there, in perfect view of Obi-Wan’s seat at the table. After, he sat down at the table, smiling.

~*~*~*

Dinner was nice. Obi-Wan had turned out to be quite the skilled cook even though he vehemently denied it when they first met. So every time when there was time to spare, the younger man would cook something special for them.

As they talked, Qui-Gon thought at one point he saw Obi-Wan’s eyes widening a bit while looking in direction of the living room door. Smirking, he carried on with the conversation, now assured he would get what he want.

“Love, would you go up already? I’ll finish here.” Obi-Wan smiled, taking the plates he wanted to clear from him. “After all, were almost done.”

The older man decided not to resist his boyfriend and went, after kissing the younger on the cheek. His excitement was barely hidden when he made for their bedroom. His night had definitely taken a turn for the better just now.

~*~*~* 

Obi-Wan entered shortly after Qui-Gon. He had stripped down to tight black leather leggings, gloves and boots, making the older man’s mouth water. The red ribbon was now loosely tied to the smaller man’s wrist.

He cast hard but warm eyes down on Qui-Gon’s stripped and kneeling form in front of the bed and went straight past him to Qui-Gon’s bedside table, getting a key out of the top drawer. With it, Obi-Wan opened the smooth door opposite the closet, calmly ordering his lover to follow.

The small room beyond the door was kept in muted, natural colours with dark wooden accents and furniture. Obi-Wan sauntered towards the dresser in the corner but turned back to Qui-Gon half-way there. “Crawl to the wall under the ceiling hook and stay facing it, love.”, he purred, authoritative but with the slight tremble of excitement barely hidden. Both of them couldn’t wait.

Obi-Wan knelt behind him, then, and ran his fingers carefully through Qui-Gon’s long, silky hair. He loved looking and touching it, appreciating how the few streaks of silver shone beautifully. It was so soft under his touch, Obi-Wan could barely resist sinking his nose into it and just relax surrounded by the smell of shampoo and the velvety feeling.

He took a few strands from the top and started braiding, patiently weaving the hair into a neat plait and securing it at the bottom with the ribbon. 

He stood again and ordered Qui-Gon to turn around, finally opening the dresser. A long, black rope is what he pulled out first, carefully threading it through the hook above Qui-Gon’s head, with the ends dangling onto the floor. 

“Arms up and crossed, darling.” Obi-Wan said, smiling down gently and praising Qui-Gon as he obeyed. He could see Qui-Gon shiver and close his eyes as he tied his lover’s hands together carefully with one end, checking if the rope sat snug but not too much so. Then he pulled the other end down, making Qui-Gon sit up and stretch towards the ceiling, muscles straining gorgeously. Satisfied, Obi-Wan tied a knot with that end around the hook, securing Qui-Gon in his position.

Now taking a deep purple rope, Obi-Wan wound a harness over Qui-Gon’s shoulders and chest, accenting his pectorals nicely. He licked his lips hat the sight, enjoying it for a minute. 

“So good for me, giving yourself so freely.” Obi-Wan praised, stroking over Qui-Gon’s tense arms before grabbing a few shorter black ropes and attaching Qui-Gon’s lower legs to his thighs. The dark clashed nicely with the skin, pale from the long winter they had just put behind them. “You look so pretty like this. I caught myself a handsome lion, didn’t I? Do you like being so helpless for me?”

Qui-Gon hummed quietly, cracking his eyes open a tiny bit. He already looked as if caught in pure bliss. “Yes, Sir… Hmmm… Feels… Nice..” His head was swimming a little as he was relaxing into slightly floating motionlessness, only his knees still touching the ground. He bit his lip when a cock ring was slipped over his member. He hadn’t noticed his own excitement yet, too focused on being calm and obedient. Now he shot Obi-Wan a sad look, knowing he would be denied his release for quite some time.

Obi-Wan bent down to kiss the other first gently the gradually getting more passionate, leaving them both breathless when he pulled away. “You’re doing so amazing already, darling.” he panted “I have something very special for you, but you’re gonna have to stay on your own for a few minutes. Is that alright, love?”

Qui-Gon nodded absently but then answered at the disapproving look on Obi-Wan’s face. “Yes, Sir. I’ll be okay.” 

His boyfriend left the room with a last gentle praise, leaving Qui-Gon to sink deeper into his calm headspace. Nothing that had happened throughout the day mattered anymore, stress a strange concept somewhere far away from him. 

He didn’t even notice Obi-Wan’s return at first, his eyes closed and mind not really in the present. But when he felt a sudden coldness slide over his chest and settle on one of his nipples, his eyes shot open.

Obi-Wan chuckled, continuing to attach the large ice cube to the top of the harness. He had apparently prepared them beforehand, freezing a sting in the middle of the piece of ice. The sudden coldness made Qui-Gon pant and gasp, his nipples peaking fast as Obi-Wan proceeded to link the second string to Qui-Gon’s harness. The smaller man was still grinning. “You make such pretty noises for me already… But I am far from done with you, my sweet lion. Now, open your mouth.” 

Qui-Gon obeyed instantly, his jaw falling slack and his eyes looking straight up at Obi-Wan. The young man took out another, smaller ice cube and carefully pressed it into his lover’s mouth. “Now keep it there for me, will you?”

At the answering hum, Obi-Wan turned again, dimmed the light until only a tiny, soft glow remained and walked over to the small box he had placed in the room when Qui-Gon wasn’t paying attention. What he pulled out made Qui-Gon gasp out loud. 

The candle was wide, black and marbled with purples and whites. Obi-Wan lit it, the glow filling the room gently making the shadows on the walls dance with the flame’s flickers. As Obi-Wan walked towards Qui-Gon, the fire got larger, shining brightly and more steadily. Qui-Gon followed the candle with his gaze, shivering with both anticipation and the cold of the ice on his body.

Obi-Wan knelt down carefully in front of him, whispering “Be still now, my lion.” Then, he tipped the candle over carefully, the wax dribbling down onto the sensitive skin of Qui-Gon’s cock. He groaned around the shrinking ice cube as it ran down his length, partly hardening and partly reaching down to drip down his balls and onto the floor. 

It made Obi-Wan grin wide and he repeated the process, letting more wax land on his lover’s crotch. He delighted in the noises coming from Qui-Gon’s throat, choked off by the icy gag. The contrast of hot and cold sent the older man adrift once again, high on the feel of it. His eyes rolled back as he moaned and keened through the delicious pain wax and ice brought him.

Obi-Wan put the candle down on the ground, only centimeters away from Qui-Gon’s straining cock. The latter now tried even more desperately to stay upright, the flame deliciously close to scorching his skin.

Standing up, Obi-Wan got another candle of the same colours out and lit in, returning and running his hand into his lover’s braid. He pulled at it gently, tipping the submissive’s head back and dripping wax down his chest. Qui-Gon started to whimper softly, his head floating somewhere far away from this room. All he knew was Obi-Wan, cold, heat, the sting of his hair being pulled, the strained muscles desperately holding the position.

He didn’t even understand what his lover was saying to him anymore, all of it a jumble of praise and being loved. Time was a blur, stretching out eternally and passing in a flash at the same time. He didn’t know how long he had stayed this way, only knew that he was safe and free from worry.

Obi-Wan, at some point, had replaced the ice cubes, the one in his mouth almost slipping out a few times. When Qui-Gon’s mouth went slack the fourth time in quick succession and the piece of ice fell to the floor, the younger man growled loudly, pressing the tip of his boot gently but firmly to Qui-Gon’s balls, who howled loudly and murmured his hurried apologies until the pressure subsided.

“You take all of this so well my dear. I think you deserve a little change of position.” Obi-Wan purred into Qui-Gon’s ear and set the candle down a little distance away from them, blowing out the first one, also putting it away. After doing so, he untied Qui-Gon’s hands, crossing them again above Qui-Gon’s back and slightly pulling them up with a few knots.

Then he repeated the process of painting the tall man’s skin in pretty swirls of colours and heat, making him float away again.

When he finally let up, Qui-Gon was reduced to quiet babbling away, begging Obi-Wan to let him come or touch him or let Qui-Gon touch Obi-Wan. It didn’t matter but he was going mad if he was kept like this any longer.

“You have been quite the good boy for me, my sweet little lion… Except for some minor slipups but those are forgiven already.” Obi-Wan mused, more to himself than anything. After short consideration, he shoved down his pants, freeing his straining length. Qui-Gon could only spare a brief thought to the fact that Obi-Wan had ditched his underwear before coming up to him.

The young man quickly freed Qui-Gon’s arms before roughly entering his mouth and thrusting needily. The whole ordeal had left him just as wound up as Qui-Gon and it didn’t take him long to cover the handsome, bearded face of the taller man in a sticky white mess.

Qui-Gon, in his haze, didn’t notice at first that Obi-Wan had slipped off the cock ring and stroked him to competition as well. Only when all the ropes were removed from his body and his limbs massaged did he realise that it was over, his head still warm and fuzzy. He let himself be cleaned and walked to the bed, where he cuddled close to Obi-Wan. He felt relaxed and safe. Just what he had needed.


End file.
